Lynx
Appearance Lynx's early concept art was seen in several episodes. He originally had just two legs and a more rat-like tail, his snake head head band also had a more plan expression. In the only instance his Super form was seen in the show, he has a red mane instead of the more blond main seen in early preview and concept art. Shiftersepisode23c.png|Lynx's early concept, snuck into episode 1, 2, and 23 (1+2 Japanese version only) Lynx manga.jpg|Lynx in the manga lynxpreview.png|preview of normal and Super transformation IMG 20170818 171843.jpg|Hyper Sticker Collection IMG 20170818 171850.jpg|Ditto, back Personality His body is split between two entities, the first is the main body which looks like a small dog/cat and the second is the golden band entity on his head, which acts as the voice of Lynx himself. Though mostly calm, Lynx is shown a little more sinister then the other Time Shifters, since unless others' guess his riddles correctly, they are bound to meet a dire fate. Otherwise, he appears as friendly and happy as other Shifters. Abilities thumb|right|Flint under the control of Lynx Lynx is a master of riddles, his riddles have the power to alter the fate of events, this fate a person faces depends on if the answer of his riddle is answered correctly or incorrectly. The figure on his headpiece acts as the question teller. If a person answers a question correctly, Lynx is defeated and nothing happens. If the riddle cannot be solved, then a bad event will occur to the person(s) answering. When first shown, the punishment for answering incorrectly was for the individual to be bound with a headband and forced to obey whatever Petra commanded of them, though it is later shown Lynx is capable of other mishaps. Regardless of whom is the target is, if another individual answers even before or soon after the target answers, this also counts as the target solving the riddle. This makes Lynx both one of the more powerful, yet one of the more easy beaten Shifters. Forms |-|Bad Transformation/Lynx-Con= In this form, Lynx resembles a sarcophagus. When both halves split, they can imprison a target and mummify them. |-|Super Transformation/Lynx-Master= Lynx is never shown transforming into it, but Dr. Bernard Goodman comes up with a design idea of what he will look like based on his research into the shifters. No details are known about this form. History Etymology His name in Japanese follows the typical naming scheme of a worde + extra sound, in this case "Sphinx" (Written as "スフィンクス" in Japanese) and the sound "ン". Both his Japanese and English names are a nod to the Sphinx , of which his design is based upon. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Lynx is one of the few shifters which can actually talk. *Lynx was the only character within the series to nearly uncover Petra Fina Dagmar's cover as Miss Iknow. *It is generally believed the Sphinx would ask travelers riddles. At one point, Sarah event refers to the riddle asked to Oedipus by the Sphinx (though gives the common interpretation of the answer being "man"). This is also likely why Lynx's powers revolve around riddles. Category:Time Shifters Category:Males